A Boy with a Secret- (Mavin)
by rainistorm
Summary: Gavin can't help but notice the new man at their company and when they start dating, he is so excited; but his new boyfriend Michael seems to be hiding something, or possibly, a lack of something.


"Everyone, I'd like to introduce our newest addition to the Achievement Hunter boys." Geoff's voice interrupted the men from their work and they all turned their heads to the doorway. Gavin let out a little huff of annoyance, being right in the middle of editing a very important video.

"His name is Michael Jones, and he's here clear from New Jersey." Geoff stepped aside and behind him stood a petite man with short curly auburn locks that hung just above his ears. His face was brushed with freckles and Gavin watched as he adjusted his glasses nervously to fit better in front of bright chestnut-hued eyes.

"Um.. hi." The man piped up. His voice was a little high and a tad bit raspy, but it was practically music to Gavin's ears. The Brit was pretty sure that if life were like a cartoon, his eyes would be huge hearts as he smiled a hello at the new employee.

"Okay so the beardy fellow over there is Jack, the dude perched on the couch is Ryan, and the goofy asshole by your desk is Gavin. Sorry you'll have to sit by him." Geoff teased and Gavin scowled at him. Michael chuckled and Gavin gave him a breathless grin in return.

"Hi, Micoo! It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Gavin went to stand up and shake the older man's hand but tripped over his chair in the process, falling to the floor in a heap of gangly limbs. The men erupted into laughter around him and Gavin scrambled up quickly, pressing his clothes down and ignoring the burning heat in his cheeks that surely meant his face was as red as a beet.

"That was fucking funny." Michael snorted out, holding out his hand. Gavin shook it timidly, running his fingers through his golden brown hair and making it stick out even worse than it already did.

"Hah.. yeah.." Gavin mumbled out, lips tugging up at the corners. "Anyways, your desk is this one!" He gestured at the empty area beside his train wreck of a setup. The neat and clean wood looked significantly better next to Gavin's, filled with holes and scratches from events that faded into a big blur of the Brit getting hurt or so minged off he gave up.

"Awesome. I see it comes with an attractive British attachment." Michael winked at Gavin and the latter produced a low gargling noise in response, looking down nervously.

By midday, the office was filled with a sound that had been foreign to it only hours before: the enraged screams of a New Jersey native.

"Gavin, you fucking dumbass! I knew you were stupid from Geoff, but I had no clue you were THAT FUCKING RETARDED OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Michael screamed at the younger Brit, but he was grinning as he said it, unable to hold back the smile. Gavin was laughing harder than he ever had before, trying desperately to defend himself as Michael pounced on him, hitting him halfheartedly, tears streaming from his eyes with how hard he was laughing.

"Micoo NO!" Gavin choked out, emitting odd noises as he flailed about wildly.

"Then stop fucking trying to kill me, asshole! We're on the same fucking team!" He heaved as he sat back up, fixing his hair before taking his seat again. Geoff was wheezing behind him, thoroughly enjoying the shenanigans of his employees and clearly relieved how well Michael was fitting in.

"I'm sorry Micoo, you're my boi!" Gavin whispered out dramatically as he too returned to his seat, readjusting his microphone.

"Fuck you, Gavin."

-

"Swimmies and Bevvys!" Gavin called out as he barged into the office excitedly. "To celebrate our newest addition to the team!" He motioned at Ray, the first person to be hired as an Achievement Hunter since Michael had come to join them two months prior.

"Hell yeah! Gonna blaze it up!" Ray hopped up, letting out a yell of victory. The lads all bounced around, screaming incoherent things.

"Okay, that's enough assholes. We all need to get going." Geoff interrupted the outburst, something that had become common occurence in the week that Ray had been there. "We need to figure out rides. Ray, you're coming with me. Jack and Ryan have their own ways. Gavin, you can either-"

"I want to go with Micoo!" Gavin interrupted, leaning against the older man until he was pushed off playfully.

"You're my boi, Gavvy Wavvy." Michael cooed, wiggling his finger at the Brit.

"Aww my little Micoo!" Geoff rolled his eyes at the display, something that had also become common.

"God, just bang already." Jack chuckled beside him and Michael glared.

"Cannonball!" Gavin screeched before letting out his typical bird squawk and hopping into the pool, splashing an unsuspecting Michael on the sidelines.

"God DAMMIT Gavin!" Michael growled out as Gavin arose out of the water, his fuzzy chest glistening with little droplets of water. The younger shook his head, spraying droplets onto the already-wet Michael.

"Sorry, Micoo." He grinned; he couldn't have felt less sorry, actually. Michael was in swim shorts and a black tank top and his bare feet padded across the wet concrete as he moved closer to Gavin to deliver a firm punch on the arm. "Ow!" He yelped out, rubbing the offended area.

"Don't be a dummy." Michael spat out sweetly, tossing the Brit a beer before taking a deep swig of his own. Gavin admired the way his lips hooked around the bottle, his tongue flicking out to lick off any golden liquid that strayed from its course.

"I.. um, sorry." He said again, giggling. "You gonna get in?"

Michael shifted on his feet, eyeing the glistening water like it was a weird creature, poising to strike at him.

"Nah, I don't know how to swim. Plus, I hate the water. I'm just gonna chill by the grill and shit." Michael smiled and Gavin felt a strong disappointment. He had really been hoping for some possibly cute moments, maybe some fun antics; and he had definitely hoped to see Michael shirtless. The older man's slender hips were already teasing him through his baggy pants, and even more so in swim shorts.

"Aww okay Micoo. How about you come over to my place tonight and we can play some games to make up for it?" He offered, his heart fluttering when Michael nodded happily before heading off to grab a burger by the grill.

It was Gavin's chance to make a move.

-

"Okay, I'm sick of kicking your ass at this game. How about we watch a movie instead?" Michael suggested, tossing his controller to the side. They were both sitting on the couch. Michael was sat sideways, his legs outstretched across Gavin's lap. He pulled them back, resting his chin on his knees as Gavin got up to switch the tv mode, popping a random movie into the DVD player.

"What movie did you pick?" Michael inquired, stretching his legs out once more as Gavin took his seat again.

"Wot? Oh, Sinister. That new scary movie. It's supposed to be really creepy." Gavin smirked. He was bagging on Michael being a scaredy-cat. If not, he knew he was, and could use it as an opportunity to move closer to the older man.

"Fuck. Scary movies fuck me up, man. I'm gonna be whimpering like a baby by the end of this." Gavin smiled to himself, imagining himself rubbing his hands together like an evil mastermind in his head.

"Oh this is bloody creepy already." Gavin grimaced at the opening, a quiet old-timey film of a family hanging dead from a tree. He pulled a blanket from behind the couch and draped it over himself. Michael readjusted himself to scoot closer, snuggling up under the blanket as well. He pressed his cold feet against Gavin's bare legs and the younger man squawked.

"Micoo, you're freezing!"

"That's why I moved under the covers, dumbass." Michael retorted, and even in the dim light Gavin could see the New Jersey boy roll his chestnut eyes.

They stayed in comfortable silence for a while until a creepy red demon face appeared behind the main character. The two men on the couch screamed, Michael's hand reaching up to clutch at the front of Gavin's shirt.

Gavin blushed, feeling the warm digits right above where his heart was beating rapidly. "Oh.. sorry." Michael mumbled, slowly retreating his arm.

"It's fine, my little Micoo." Gavin cooed back.

Halfway through the movie, and Michael's head had somehow found it's way to resting on Gavin's shoulder, their legs somehow had made their way to intertwining with one another, and Gavin's arm "accidentally" stretched out to drape across Michael's shoulder.

With each scare they moved closer and Gavin was soon no longer focusing on the movie, but on the warmth pressed against the right side of his body. He leaned into it, feeling comfort in it.

The credits flashed by without Gavin even noticing and the screen went black. Neither of the men tried to move; Gavin didn't want to ruin the magic of the moment and he somehow felt that Michael felt the same.

"Micoo." He finally whispered out and the older man turned his face upward to look into Gavin's greenish eyes. Their faces were so close that Gavin could see the sharp curvature of his cheek bones. He ran a thumb over one slowly and Michael's face reddened further.

"I..." He began, but realized he was unsure of what to say. He chose instead to lean in, brushing their lips against one another's ever-so-slightly.

He pulled back and opened his mouth to speak, but Michael was on him again, pressing their lips together firmly, and flicking out his tongue to tease at Gavin's mouth, parting it open and delving inside. Gavin groaned into his mouth and Michael swallowed it hungrily.

And as quickly as it came, it left as Michael pulled back, his eyes wide.

"That was.. top, Micoo." Gavin's eyes fluttered and a blissful smile graced his face.

Michael nodded, a look of shock still etched into his features and... was that worry?

"I was wondering.. if you'd maybe want to be my boyfriend?" Gavin used the last ounce of his courage to quickly mutter out.

"Gavin, that sounds... top."

-

The other men in the office had been completely unsurprised when Gavin and Michael broke the news that they were together; that is, except for Geoff. The boss had pulled Michael out of the office to have a private talk with them and they were gone for over ten minutes before they returned. Geoff had looked rather annoyed, Michael had looked a little sad.

When Gavin had questioned what the conversation was about, Michael had only insisted that it concerned some work he had been stalling on finishing that had to be completed, brushing it off with a nervous laugh. Gavin had remained skeptical about it, but decided to let it go.

But Gavin's favorite thing about dating Michael, besides actually getting to date Michael, was how Tumblr had reacted. The two men had already enjoyed looking at cheesy fanfictions and fanart together; but now, fueled by the fire of a canon ship, the fans had gone mad, producing art and writings at an alarming rate.

Gavin particularly enjoyed the smut, if he was being honest, and he often fantasized about what it would be like. He imagined Michael kissing him all over, bending him over forcefully and having his way with him on every surface in Gavin's apartment.

Of course, those were only fantasies.

In reality, their relationship was going on two weeks and they had only engaged in heavy make-out sessions (not that Gavin was complaining). Any time Gavin tried to take it further, Michael would smack his hand away and promptly leave.

That was, until their one month-iversary.

-

Okay, it was kinda cheesy, but Gavin had prepared a little dinner for them, which had gone perfectly, much to the Brit's pride.

They were cuddling on the couch afterwards when Michael turned to Gavin, his hand snaking its way up the younger man's thigh.

"M-micoo." Gavin whimpered out as Michael leaned closer, a familiar gleam in his eyes.

"Shut up, Gavin." Michael growled, nipping at his neck and leaving little marks of ownership, reminders that the older man loved to stick in any time that he could. He licked up Gavin's jaw before smashing their lips together, tongues fighting one another in a furious frenzy.

Gavin let out a guttural groan, moving his hands to grip at Michael's shirt. He felt a hard material underneath and paused as Michael tensed in his arms, freezing up completely.

"Wot?" Gavin tilted his head to the side in confusion, reaching out a hand to touch the tough substance again.

"D-don't!" Michael jumped up, making his way towards the door. "I... I have to go!" He yelped out, but Gavin ran after him, easily passing him and standing in front of the door, blocking his way out. "Dammit, Gavin, let me leave!"

"Not until you tell me what you're hiding!" Gavin demanded, his eyes burning bright with determination. "Michael." He put heavy emphasis on his boyfriend's name and saw, with alarm, tears well up in the older man's eyes.

"I.. I'm so sorry." He whispered out before taking off his shirt to reveal a binder across his chest. Gavin knew what it was only because he had once been in a play in high school where a girl had to wear one to play a male part. Michael's arms wrapped around his midsection, as if he were ashamed of the body underneath. Looking at it without the baggy shirt or hoodie covering it, Gavin could see the subtle feminine curves.

"I don't.. Michael.." Gavin was confused and he took a step towards his boyfriend. Michael responded, taking two steps back.

"Michelle. My name is Michelle." He.. she.. Michelle looked down, brushing a curl behind his ear.

"I don't understand." Gavin's mind was working frantically, trying to piece together the obvious parts that were in front of him.

"My name is Michelle. I'm.. a pre-op transgender. I go by Michael, and I've been taking pills to increase my testosterone before the surgery. The doctors said I should be ready in a few months." He (definitely he) was crying hard now, struggling through his words. "I'm.. I'm so sorry! I wanted to tell you, I swear. But I just liked you so much, and I thought maybe if you knew... and then Geoff tried to talk me into telling you but I didn't have the courage and I just needed more time!" He pulled his shirt back on and wiped his face, trying to compose himself. "I'll go now. I won't waste any more of your time." He sniffled and the sight broke Gavin's heart.

"Michael." Gavin spoke up, his voice firm. "I came here tonight to celebrate a wonderful month with my boyfriend. I'd still like to do that."

Michael's head snapped up at this, locking eyes with Gavin. "You.. you don't...?"

"You are a beautiful, strong man, and I feel so honored to be dating someone who has the drive to go after what they want with such passion." He moved closer, wrapping his arms around the older man. Michael fell into them, quietly sobbing and burying his face in Gavin's shirt. "I would love you the same no matter what you are, even if you had two heads and sixteen fingers." A watery chuckle reverberated through his chest and he smiled.

"You are perfect, Michael Jones. And I'll be damned if I'm not the luckiest bloke in the world to have such a sexy, strong boyfriend."

"I-I love you, Gav." Michael whispered, finally lifting his head again.

"I love you, too, my boi." He smirked then, waggling his eyebrows. "Y'know, the night is still young." Gavin hinted, and a grin spread across Michael's lovely face.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Michael hissed out, and Gavin replied by jerking his hips forward.

"You want my cock inside you?" Michael purred out, his voice dripping with seduction.

Gavin shuddered, nodding. "God yes. I want you to fuck me raw." He whimpered as Michael bit roughly into the soft skin of his neck, pinning him against the door.

"Go pick one from under my bed."


End file.
